


What Kylo Ren Never Wanted

by Happy_Quintus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Rey gets captured, hux hates rey, rey loves ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Quintus/pseuds/Happy_Quintus
Summary: When Rey gets captured by bounty hunters Kylo Ren is furious to find that General Hux has put a price on her head. What happens after Kylo Ren gets Rey.





	What Kylo Ren Never Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> gst - galaxy standard time

Both Rey and Kylo Ren thought their bond with die with Snoke. Both were wrong. For weeks after Snoke’s death both had been plagued by nightmares, which they endured together as the bond seemed to grow stronger than ever. Finally after weeks of sleepless nights the nightmares and constant opening of the bond suddenly ceased. They would continue to see each other randomly (usually at unfortunate times), but it usually only happened a couple times a week and for no more than five minutes at a time. 

Kylo Ren felt a tingle in his arms and he prepared himself for the bond to open. Ever since the nightmares stopped his limbs would feel a buzz right before he saw Rey, in some situations this helped allowing him to have time to dismiss all of his generals from the throne room, but in the middle of the night when both were sleeping it meant it made it impossible to sleep through his mandatory meet ups with Rey. He was still deeply in love with the scavenger girl, but she had made it clear that she didn’t want to be with him after she had turned down his offer to rule the galaxy together, and what made it worse is when ever he saw her she tried to to convince him that there was still good in him, a fact that he was trying desperately to forget.

The minute he saw her he knew something was off, it was the middle of the day in standard galaxy time, yet she was asleep curled up in a fetal position on the floor. Not only was it highly unusual for her to sleep through their meetings, she never slept like that. Years in the Jakku desert had thought her to be constantly alert and sleep with one hand on her staff and another one a blaster (if she was in possession of one). Now she had neither and she looked to be in the deepest, yet most fitful sleep of her life. A groan escaped her lips as he knelt cautiously down to the floor and cupped his hand gently around her face and carefully shook her awake. 

“Come on Rey, wake up, you need to tell me what’s wrong.” He whispered “I can help, you just need to … Wake. UP!” At that hers eyes blink open and she turns her head to look at him.   
“Ben...ugh...why can’t you just let me sleep...I don’t want to talk to you.” Although her words sting he shook them off and asked: “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just leave me alone.” Rey whimpers as she moves to look at Kylo more directly.

“I know you hate me, but I … I can help you.”   
As Rey moves to stand up she winced and clutched her ribs, only then was it that Kylo noticed the finger marks visible on her neck, they were the the dull blue of a fresh bruise. After his eyes catching a glimpse of the signs of choking he quickly scans her body, looking for any other signs of abuse. Her ribs show through her blood soaked clothing and his eyes linger on the burns that dot her thighs and arms. When his eyes return to her face he notices the dark circles under her eyes that mimic his own. 

“Rey...” he whimpers feeling her pain as if it were her own “Where are you? Who has you? What can I do to help you?”  
His flood of questions temporarily stuns her before she slowly begins “I’m on a cargo ship… I think… some bounty hunters snatched me while I was getting supplies for the resistance … I tried to fight them off, but they broke my staff and knocked me out. I heard them say something about the First Order and I assumed it was you, but.... Judging by the look on your face I am going to guess that I was wrong … anyway apparently the First Order, your First Order, Supreme Leader Ren, wanted me alive, but didn’t care about my condition when I was delivered. I’m guessing these guys really hate the resistance because I think they took it all out on me.They said something about getting their payment tomorrow so I’m guessing that’s the drop off date. I can’t give you a location because … you know … lightspeed.”

Kylo Ren went to stroke her hair, but she faded from view before he could. He thought back upon what Rey had said about the First Order putting a bounty on her head and his thoughts immediately jumped to Hux. Screaming inside he marched up toward the flight deck where he knew Hux would be controlling the ship. 

He burst through the doors and immediately screamed “Why did you put a bounty on the girl!”

“Many reasons.” Hux said calmly in a tone that increased Kylo’s rage by ten-fold “I thought you would be pleased… after all isn’t she the one who killed your master, our wonderful Supreme Leader Snoke.” Kylo growled, but Hux continued “I thought it would be fun to have a play thing - maybe I could use her against you as a bargaining chip seeing as you care so much.”

“I don’t care. About. Her.” Kylo rumbled. 

“Alright then” Hux shrugged “I guess I can keep her. I will have some ‘fun’ extracting information from her.”

“Where’s the drop spot.” Kylo snarled “When should I expect to see her?”

“The landing bay” Hux smiled slowly “She will be here before tomorrow at noon GST.” 

Kylo Ren was tempted to choke Hux and hang him from the ceiling, but instead he drew his saber and slashed through the controls of the ship, startling many unsuspecting workers, before leaving in a huff. 

Kylo sat in the landing bay for the majority of the night until Rey arrived in a pod as instructed. It felt like Deja Vu to him as he stood over the pod just like he had when she had arrived on the day they killed Snoke. This time when the pod opened he got to do what he had wanted to do that fateful day. He scooped her up in his muscled arms and supporting with one arm under her knees and the other behind her shoulders.

She groaned in pain when he pulled her close to him, but when it became apparent that he wasn’t letting her go she clasped her hands behind his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. As they rode the elevator up towards the floor where his quarters resided Kylo knew he should feel overwhelming anger at Hux for allowing this to happen to Rey, but instead his heart just filled with relief that she is here in his arms now. When the elevator doors slide open with a whoosh he saw Hux standing between him and the exit. 

Hux raised an eyebrow at him and whispered “Looks like you’re getting soft.”, but Kylo used his sheer size to shoulder past the smaller general and continues walking.   
The doors to his room slid open and he hurried inside. Once inside the massive room he carefully laid Rey on the king sized bed before he hurried off the bathroom to find medical supplies. He returned shortly with a medkit and some food he had snagged from his personal kitchen. He settled into a chair across from the enormous bed, and his mind was finally content in the knowledge that he has done everything he can at the moment. 

Eventually Rey woke and attempted to sit up, but winced and instead settled on being propped up by some pillows. She looked around the room and took in its almost exclusively black and red decor before her gaze settled on Kylo Ren.

“Really Ben?” she mumbled “You had the whole galaxy to choose from, but you chose this decor?” At hearing that a smile ghosted his lips, and he rose from his seat and moved swiftly toward her. 

“It’s not so bad, but I could change it if that would make you happy.” he paused for a second admiring her shining eyes before continuing “You obviously need medical treatment and I can help you, but I didn’t want to do anything while you were asleep, as I was afraid you would feel like I was invading your privacy.” 

She nodded slowly and mumbled “Thanks. ” before pushing the covers off from her legs and pointing to the burns on her thighs “Do you have anything to help with those? It still feels like the irons are being pressed into me.”

His eyes went wide at the word irons, but he reached out into the medkit and pulled out several tubes of bacta. She looked dubiously at the gel, but slowly nodded her head in approval. She winced as his hands applied the cool gel to her burning legs, but through the pain she notices how gentle he is with her. His large calloused hands warmed the freezing gel before tenderly applying it to her burned legs. 

Then a thought hit her “Ben?” she asked softly, but unlike when she usually called him by his given name he didn’t flinch, instead he looked at her with concern in his eyes. 

“Did I hurt you?” he said in a tone that almost broke Rey’s heart. 

“You didn’t flinch … usually you flinch when I call you Ben … but you didn’t.”

“You didn’t answer me question” he asked sternly, frustrated that she had pointed out his moment of weakness.

“I’m fine” she shrugged, as she watched Kylo Ren appear in the place Ben was standing just moments ago, sad that the version of him she loved was gone.

He finished wrapping her cuts in silence and then stood from his seat on the bed and walked toward the door and said softly “There is a shuttle that has had our tracking software removed. You can take it where ever you need to go and it we will not be able to follow you.”

She nodded slowly and used the bed to help push her up into a standing position, she limped toward the door and clutched Kylo’s arm for support. Together they made their way down the hallway toward the elevator, while he grumbled about being used as a crutch inside he was grateful that she had chosen to rely on him instead of struggling by herself.

When the elevator doors opened a group of storm troopers stood inside, but quickly exited after Kylo Ren had shouted “Out. Now!” He also may or may not have used the force to smash one who looked a Rey “the wrong way” into a wall. 

She smiled up at him then murmured “You really don’t have to be so violent.” as they stepped into the elevator. They rode down to the landing bay level in silence and walked across the empty bay together.

She was climbing into the pod when he said softly, almost too quiet to hear “Wait.”

“What?” she asked back confused by what is “wait” had meant.

“I have a gift for you.” He said, louder this time, and he pulled her staff from out behind his back. “It’s not the original, but I had it remade it should be the same weight, shape, and size… well it is supposed to be … but I’m not entirely sure “

“I have something for you as well” she smiled slightly “It’s a binary beacon” she explained, but I modified it so I can only use it to find you.”

“No more surprise attacks?” he asked.

“Yes, but I really just want to be able to find you in case you change your mind.”

“About what?” he asked, confused.

“You already love know this, but I love Ben not Kylo Ren, so if Ben realizes that he loves me as well, contact me.” 

As she climbed into the pod staff in hand he asked “But how? How do I contact you?”

She looked straight into his eyes before she answered “You are Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, the most powerful organization in the galaxy, I’m sure you can find a way to contact a mere resistance member.” The pod door slide close and Kylo Ren wished the names had been reversed, he wanted Kylo Ren to be the one she wanted so desperately. She broke his heart every time she left, and yet every time it left him loving her more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I am new to fanfiction, but I am loving it so far - please leave a comment if you have anything to say and I would love to have some beta readers on my work (I know I am not a very good writer)


End file.
